Memorias perdidas
by YoyoBlack
Summary: Recopilación de Drabbles de personajes olvidados. Porque todos tenemos una historia que contar, incluso si nadie jamás se ha molestado en preguntarnos
1. Caradoc Dearborn: El entrenador

_Este fic particila del Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Todo lo que puedan conocer pertenece a la maravillosa Jk

Hoy: Caradoc Dearborn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su misión era clara, entrenar a aquel puñado de mocosos durante un mes. Si no fuera porque Dumbledore era... bueno, Dumbledore, probablemente lo hubiera mandado al demonio, sin embargo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar de mala gana.

Los había hecho levantarse cada mañana al alba y no los dejaba irse hasta pasado el anochecer. Los había llevado hasta el limite, y luego, los había obligado a dar otro paso. Había sido testigo de cada una de sus ridículas escenas de adolescentes tontos. Las fanfarronadas de Potter, las peleas constates entre Black y Mckinnon, las quejas de Pettigrew, las inexplicables ausencias de Lupin e incluso de aquel puñetazo de Evans.

Había soportado a aquel par de insufribles durante treinta días, y una cosa estaba clara: Eran un real dolor en el trasero.

—¿Que opinas entonces Caradoc?—Volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

— Son insubordinados, quejosos, tercos y testarudos hasta el hartazgo.

Dumbledore sonrió —Entonces te agradan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Antes que nada, millones de gracias por leer, espero con ansias saber que les ha parecido.

Cariños

Yoyo


	2. Olive Hornby: Culpa

Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a la maravillosa JK

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Hoy: Olive Hornby

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las risas de sus amigas la animaron a continuar y las palabras crueles y afiladas resbalaron de su boca casi automáticamente. Myrtle lloraba, siempre lo hacia. Eso era lo divertido

No estaba segura de cuando había comenzado todo aquello, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para parar. A fin de cuentas Myrtle se lo había buscado... No sabía como, pero estaba claro, o al menos eso repetían sus amigas, y ella jamás las cuestionaría.

Empujarla en los pasillos, reírse de sus coletas- Merlín no permitiera que Sussy se enterara que antes ella lucía unas iguales- ya se había vuelto una rutina

Sin embargo, por las noches, cuando las risas burlonas resonaban en su cabeza, y el recuerdo de los lamentos de Myrtle la obligaba a mantenerse despierta, Olive no encontraba más remedio que rendirse ante aquel conocido sentimiento de culpa que la carcomía día a día. Quizá después de todo, no era tan divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero saber que te ha parecido

¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes


	3. Sally Anne-Perks Aniversario de batalla

_¡Gracias, mi querido lector, por darme una oportunidad_

 **Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a la maravillosa JK**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Hoy: **Sally Anne-Perks** (Estudiante de Hogwarts contemporánea a Harry Potter)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al despertar saboreo como una adicta el preciado instante de desconcierto. Pero la realidad se cola en mis pensamientos y la fecha llega como un baldazo de agua helada. Dos de mayo de 1999.

Entro al comedor y mi madre me mira como si fuera a romperme mientras lanza miradas a mi padre para que guarde el diario, al leer el titular resisto el impulso de reír "Todo daño fue reparado".

Cuando las imágenes atroces pasan por mis ojos intento respirar profundamente como la doctora Colleman me enseñó. La sonrisa de Ann, el malhumor de Kate, todo revolotea por mi cabeza, pero cuando el recuerdo de Jared me inunda pierdo el control.

Corro al jardín y caigo fuertemente, quizá al fin me rompí. Entonces lanzo un grito aturdidor, porque tengo la fuerza de los que ya no tienen voz . Desde la guerra muchas cosas han cambiado, algunos días son malos, los otros son simplemente peores.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Muchísima suerte a todos los competidores! Espero con ansias leer sus historias

Gracias por leer, y espero leerte a ti pronto

Cariños infinitos

Yoyo


	4. Barty Crouch Jr: Afuera de su despacho

Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a la maravillosa Jk y antes de que lo olvide ¡ _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años!

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido incesante que produce el tecleo de su padre en la maquina de escribir lo adormece, pero refregándose los pequeños ojos con fuerza se niega a caer en los brazos de morfeo. Desde donde se encuentra acurrucado su padre no puede verlo, y por lo tanto no podrá gritarle a su madre que se lo lleve lejos, su plan es una maravilla.

No importa que haga frío ni que el suelo este algo duro, tampoco importa que su hora de dormir haya pasado, porque Barty esta seguro de una cosa: Cuando termine de trabajar, su papi tendrá que jugar con el.

A pesar de que aún no ha aprendido los manejos del tiempo Barty sabe que ha pasado un largo rato, pero sigue allí, inmutable, incluso cuando ambas piernas se le acalambran. Debe aguantar.

Pero la noche es larga y Barty solo un niño, quizá mañana lo logre y su padre juegue con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Gracias por leer querido lector! Espero con ansias saber que te ha parecido

Cariños

Yoyo


End file.
